Finally In Love
by dreamorreality
Summary: This is a GibbsDiNozzo Slash fic. Sort of a tag for the lastest episode 'Doppleganger'. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


AN: Hey, just another Tony/Gibbs Slash fic. Ain't it great? smile Again... spoilers for Doppleganger.

* * *

"Crap." 

Yep, he had known it. He had seen the look on the woman's face when he bagged her cigarette, and he had known then that she had killed the petty officer. It had taken all he had not to punch the wall as he walked out of the holding room. The word that slipped from between his teeth was something he couldn't control. He had been holding it in ever since Karen Wilkerson had taken the Llama's out of her pocket.

"Boss, you okay?"

Gibbs nodded to Tony in response, waving him off as he started on the paperwork. Tony had sounded worried; he had started to care about Gibbs more than he was supposed to. He noticed Gibbs's different moods and changed his own attitude accordingly. As he did his own work he looked up at Gibbs every so often, hoping that his demeanor would change.

* * *

"Gibbs!"

He had chosen to ignore this yell and continued to his car. He unconsciously started walking faster, away from the source of the noise.

"Gibbs!"

He finally gave up and turned around to see Tony catching up to him quickly. Tony wasn't running, but he wasn't strolling either, wanting to make sure Gibbs didn't leave without him.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Um..."

He hesitated, unsure if it was really a good idea to ask Gibbs the question while in this mood.

"Could you give me a ride?"

Gibbs nodded; he didn't want to deal with Tony if he started to get annoying right then. Tony quickly hopped into the car as Gibbs started it and backed up.

"Where's your car?"

"Shop... ah... turn left here."

Gibbs had prided himself on knowing the exact route to Tony's house; he remembered Tony's better than Kate's or McGee's. Something was wrong and Gibbs's face showed his question before he could ask it.

"It's a hotel, Gibbs. The apartment pipes broke last night and I've got to stay somewhere for a week."

Gibbs nodded as if he had known that all along. Tony tapped him on his arm and pointed to the hotel sign for him to pull in.

The sign itself was the nicest thing Gibbs could see of the hotel. It was swinging on one hinge, and a letter or two had fallen off. The building's shingles were old and coming off under the soft wind that was blowing. Gibbs couldn't see any light on in the office. He had noticed this hotel before and remembered praying he would never have to stay in a place like it.

"No way, DiNozzo."

Tony was getting out of the car when he heard his boss's, almost disgusted, voice. He turned around in shock.

"No what, Gibbs?"

"You are _not_ staying here. Get your stuff and we're leaving."

DiNozzo complied, walking in his room. His door didn't have a lock on it, Gibbs noticed. Tony picked up an already-packed bag, then he hopped back in the car.

* * *

"Upstairs, second on your right."

DiNozzo followed Gibbs's instructions and threw his bag in to the corresponding room, then bounded downstairs again.

"Beer?"

Tony grabbed the offered bottle and took a long drink before dropping on the couch beside Gibbs. There was nothing to look at up here-Gibbs's only television was in his basement-but Gibbs was still staring at the wall in front of him as if a TV had been there. Tony recognized the gaze and looked where Gibbs was looking. He knew not to talk when Gibbs was thinking this hard; if he was like this, his thought process was too important to be interrupted.

"Tony."

He glanced at Gibbs automatically when he heard his name. Gibbs was looking at him when he turned, making him smile.

"What's up, boss?"

Gibbs smiled at this, something Tony rarely got to see, and looked into Tony's eyes. It seemed like he was looking for something hidden deep inside.

"It's Jethro, Tony."

Tony's gaze brightened a little as he heard this. He had been expecting something else.

"So you have a date tonight?"

This made Tony wince a little, something he rarely did.

"No, Gi- Jethro. No date tonight."

Jethro seemed to lighten up a little at this new information. Tony's heart skipped a beat when he saw Jethro relax. He had been trying to get the 'military man' out of him, if only for a few seconds. The older man looked just as sexy to Tony relaxed as he did when he was hard at work on a case.

"Tony?"

He continued to look at Jethro, his eyes unknowingly going over Jethro's body. Over each angles, Tony licked his lips as if he were looking at a particularly tempting steak. Jethro smiled as he watched Tony take inventory of him. He had to admit that it was a little cute to see Tony look at him that way. He couldn't help himself as he moved closer to the younger man, trying to resist the urge just to eat him up. He leaned in when Tony finally looked back up and smiled.

"You're so cute."

Tony let out a little grunt, half-laugh, half-sigh, and covered the remaining inch between them. Tony's lips were just as soft as Wilkerson's, but Gibbs didn't want to think about her right then. He put his half-empty beer bottle on the floor and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, pulling him in closer, tighter.

"Beautiful," Tony whispered.

When they finally broke the kiss, Tony licked his lips again, wanting every last taste of Jethro to linger on his tongue. Jethro easily pushed Tony on his back and straddled him. He felt, for the first time, their hardening cocks as they ground together.

"Oh Gawd," Tony whispered as Jethro slowly pushed up his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. He closed his eyes as the older man traced his chest and kissed him again.

Jethro realized at that moment that it wasn't finding out that the girl he had been kissing had been a murderer that put him in a bad mood; it was the feeling that he was cheating on someone he deeply cared about that did it. Now he was finally in the man's arms, a man he cared deeply about and knew he was finally at home, finally in love.

The End


End file.
